


Happy Birthday

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Seduction, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cat-Obsessed Ivan, Divorced Ivan, Fluff and Smut, HoFred, M/M, Sex with a Prostitute, Sex with a Stripper, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #45: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Ivan is a lonely old man on his birthday so his family decides to order him a stripper / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

"It's alright, Katya," Ivan insisted, holding the phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he continued stirring his pot, watching the red substance bubble up slightly as it cooked. He eventually managed to calm his hysterical sister down, speaking gently and insisting that everything was going to be okay. "Just take the next flight. Da, I know the storms are always bad this year, I do not mind if you are just a little late… Nyet, no friends are coming over… Da, I really don't mind being alone today-"

"But it is your birthday!" Katyusha wailed, sniveling and crying into the phone. "And you have grown up so well! 50 years, Vanya! 50 years, and I can't be there! I am so sorry, I'm so so so sorry! I promise I will get there as soon as I can!"

"Spasibo, that is all I could ask for," Ivan smiled softly, dabbing away the single tear that had welled in one eye. He wasn't really sad, no, his sisters and his children were certainly quite the handful when they were all together. Ever since his wife had left him, the rest of his family just became very exhausting to deal with, always pestering him with nosy questions and the like… "Is Nikolai with you?"

"Ah? One moment, I'll put him on…"

"Hey," the young man answered a few moments later, Ivan clicking off the heat on his stove. His children had moved along with their mother, and the courts decided that Ivan would not need very much visiting time… It had been quite a hassle arranging for the teenaged boy and girl to meet up with his sisters and then have the four of them go all together to Ivan's house. "Happy birthday."

"Spasibo."

"Auntie Katya said that you're not having anyone come over, right?"

"That is correct…?"

"Well, it's not anymore. Just trust me. Have a nice evening, dad. Happy birthday from Anya, too."

Ivan blinked at the phone for a long, curious moment as it beeped to let him know the call had dropped. Eventually he just shrugged it off and put the phone back on its holder, serving himself a nice bowl of borscht. He had finally settled down and gotten comfortable when the doorbell rang obnoxiously, echoing in the halls of his mostly empty house… He sighed and set his spoon down, lamenting that he could not just enjoy his birthday dinner in peace.

"Da?" he groaned, opening the door partway to peer out, blinking in surprise when his gaze fell on a spritely head of golden wheat hair. Bright blue eyes blinked up at him before that freckled nose quirked slightly, the young man giving Ivan a quick once-over despite not even getting a full view of him.

"Hey! Are you, uh…" the man thrust a hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, an address scrawled messily on one side. Ivan opened the door a little more, wondering just who in the world the man could be. "A Mister Ivan Bra-Braginsky?"

"It is pronounced  _Ee-vahn_ ," Ivan corrected with a puckered little frown, opening the door all the way to stand intimidatingly over the blond. The young man took no offense at all, repeating his name with a happy little nod and a tilt of his head. "How may I help you?"

"Er," the blond's smile wavered, a confused look crossing his face. They stared at each other for a very long moment before the younger man cracked under the silence. "Mister Ivan? I was ah, I guess you could say 'purchased' to keep you company for a few hours. I think the person who ordered me was named, uhm… K-Katrina?"

"Katyusha," Ivan corrected again, thoroughly confused now. Was this some sort of practical joke? "She is my sister. But she is not here…"

"I know! I know. Uh. Maybe I should just come out with it then," Alfred tried not to let out a deflated little sigh, shoulders sagging as he looked Ivan up and down again. Come to think of it, the man wasn't actually all that bad looking for a-how old again? 50 year old? He had a broad chest and slightly overgrown platinum hair that hid the greying strands well, and goodness was he tall! He always did like them tall. "It seems your family has ordered a stripper for your birthday. My name's Alfred, I'll be your private  _entertainment_  for this evening."

* * *

Ivan wasn't quite sure what exactly happened after that, but next he knew there was a stripper in his house, the blond slipping his shoes off as Ivan shut the door. "Please forgive the mess, I- wasn't expecting any guests to come over," Ivan excused himself sheepishly, sliding the lock back into place as the handsome specimen in front of him just nodded. "I was actually sitting down for dinner."

"Oh! You were? Aw man, I'm so sorry!" Alfred- right, that was the boy's name- gasped, his glasses sliding just slightly down his nose before he hurriedly pushed them back into their place. Ivan chuckled, the noise soft and a little strained from the lingering embarrassment. "Uh, do you want me to leave? I mean, I was paid for three hours so even if we don't do anything…"

"Three hours?" Ivan blinked, and then laughed at the picture that painted in his head. Silly Katyusha crying on the phone about how her little brother would be alone on his big day and begging for someone to go keep him company… "Nyet, it is fine. Stay! Perhaps this will even be fun. Do you like borscht?"

"Borscht?" Alfred choked on the word, having difficulty mimicking Ivan's heavy accent as he followed behind him like a puppy through the house as Ivan hummed. The young man sniffed and then groaned appreciatively, a casual spark lighting up in his eyes. "Damn, that smells really good!"

"I will get you a bowl. Sit," Ivan waved him on, this time remembering to take off his apron when he passed by the stove. Alfred gladly flopped down into the closest chair, letting his bag of costume pieces slip down to the floor. He bounced a little in his seat, vibrant and excited as he watched Ivan carefully. He normally didn't go alone to his little events and parties, given the ever-feared outcome of something inappropriate happening… But the man even poured his old bowl back into the pot before serving out an even amount for them both. Alfred sighed and relaxed a little, safe in the security of knowing there wouldn't be any drugs involved.

"Thanks!" he chirped as he accepted the bowl, Ivan nodding at him as he settled down into his chair. Silence fell upon them as they tucked into their meal, both of them just enjoying the good food and the peace. Alfred grinned, gladly slurping down the warm red soup. "Wow! This is so good! You made this yourself?"

"Da, it is a family recipe," Ivan smiled pleasantly, not at all minding the small talk as they continued to eat. Alfred grinned and finished up quickly, smacking his lips a little to lick them clean. He'd have to reapply his chapstick when they got down to business. "One from my wife's side of the family, anyway."

"Oh, you're married?" Alfred blinked in surprise, getting nervous and fidgety all over again. He was used to doing performances for bachelorette parties and the like, but that didn't mean he was completely devoid of morals. He took extra special care to avoid married couples.

"Not anymore," Ivan lamented with a sigh, swirling his spoon around in his bowl before he continued to eat. Alfred nodded slowly, waiting for the older man to continue. "When she found me out it went downhill very quickly. Our parents had us arranged from when we were little, but thankfully the times have changed… Women certainly are curious creatures, aren't they? But at least they can relate to an attraction for men."

"Oh," the grunt felt awkward as it slipped from Alfred's tongue, the young man seeing Ivan in a new light. "So like, she left you because you were actually gay?"

"That sums it up rather bluntly, but yes, I suppose that is the gist of it," Ivan hummed, and then shrugged and giggled a little bit. "It had always felt wrong being with her. Truthfully I am thankful we parted ways, I have always prefered keeping to myself, and having her and the children in the house was always difficult for me."

"Oh, I gotcha, I gotcha," Alfred hummed, his golden hair bobbing as he nodded sympathetically. Ivan just smiled and finished up his meal, looking down into his empty bowl as sour memories surfaced in his head. "I like to think of myself impartial to genders and whatever, if I like a person then they're fine by me. I'm no 'ho, though."

As Alfred quirked his lips and furrowed his brow over his unintentional rhyme, Ivan smiled softly at him, definitely a little more than tense. "Should you really be doing this sort of thing, though? Surely this is a rather mature line of work for someone, ah, your age…?" he spoke gently and calmly, delivering each word without too much hesitation in between. Alfred frowned at him and jerked his head back, looking thoroughly confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he huffed, lips quirked as he mulled over the comment, watching Ivan as the older man fidgeted. And then it hit him. "Wait, how old do you think I am?"

"Ah… you can not be more than 18?" Ivan guessed fretfully, surrendering up his meager assumption. He honestly thought Alfred was younger but perhaps adding a few more years to his guess would be alright. He definitely was not prepared for when Alfred burst out in hysterical laughter, hooting and slapping his hand down on the table.

"Damn! I knew I looked young but that's the best compliment I've gotten in a while!" he cackled, grinning a beaming little smirk that showed off his pearly whites. When he finally got his laughter under control, he stood up slowly, swaying his hips in a drawn out fashion as he stepped away from his chair. He reached for Ivan and gripped his scarf, giving it a little tug as he leaned closer. "I'm 24, but if you're into that whole jailbait thing, I'm game to play along…"

Ivan's mouth hung open in surprise, and for the long moment he spent gawking at Alfred, the stripper slowly began unzipping his jacket. Snapped to attention by the noise, Ivan struggled to avoid the situation, focusing on the only topic he could think of that didn't have to do with sex. "Oh! 24? So, have you already gone to university?" the question fell from his lips and caught them both off guard, Alfred blinking at him in surprise.

"Uh, yup! Studied business," the blond filled in with a slow nod of his head, pulling away from Ivan as the older man nodded, seemingly relieved to be able to stand up and clear away the dishes. Alfred chuckled, leaning against the table to watch. "Lots of bills and stuff still left to pay. But I'm doing alright with my loans and stuff, and, you know, working a job where people stuff money down your shirt definitely helps."

"People actually do that?" Ivan commented idly, sparing Alfred another glance as he bent to put the used dishes in the washer. Of course he knew that that was exactly what people did with strippers, but he still struggled to make any sort of conversation he could. Anything to keep his mind off of the stirring heat in his groin.

"Yeah, it's so great! Not only do I get to set my own prices, but I getted tipped like crazy," he grinned cheekily, bouncing his foot against the ground to relieve his energy. Normally he'd have at least a few bits of his first outfit off by now, so to still be fully dressed and not even in  _costume_  yet was rather bizarre. Not unwelcome, just… He almost giggled. Something about Ivan's lack of want for him just made Alfred want to work harder for him… And that was rather arousing. "And it's pretty fun, too."

"As long as you enjoy yourself, I suppose there is not really any problem with it then," the kind old man replied pleasantly, washing his hands and wiping the counters down as if this was a completely normal evening. Alfred grinned and unzipped the rest of his jacket. "Unfortunately I do not carry much cash, I do not think I would be able to tip you properly…"

"I don't mind having credit cards stuffed down my shirt either," Alfred snickered at his own joke, absolutely beaming when Ivan snorted up a chuckle of his own. Laughing, the stripper picked up his bag with a smile. "But hey, if you don't want a show, I mean, I guess that's okay… I'm sure this is quite a surprise."

"To have had dinner with a stripper my family ordered for me," Ivan mused with a small smile, turning around to face Alfred as the two men just stared at each other in the cramped little kitchen. "Unfortunately, I'm rather ashamed to say this is not the most bizarre thing to have happened to me."

"Really?" Alfred asked, interest peaked. And the next thing Ivan knew, the two were sitting on his couch exchanging stories about crazy family members and unbelievable memories, laughing their heads off as if they had been the best of friends their whole lives.

"N-nyet, that is impossible!" Ivan wheezed through his giggles, his sides aching from laughing too hard as Alfred nodded his head excitedly.

"No way, I'm not even exaggerating! The whole room!" he beamed, spreading his arms wide in a sweeping gesture as if to give Ivan a scale of just how much space he was talking about. He brushed a bit of Ivan's hair on accident, the two sitting close enough together for the movement to seem intimate despite Alfred's innocent intention. The humored giggles died off almost instantly, Alfred's hand still nestled against Ivan's hair. "O-oh, sorry…"

"It's fine," Ivan smiled warmly, and then looked away quickly, pulling his scarf over his somewhat wrinkled face as Alfred withdrew his hand quickly. "Ahh… it's getting rather late now, isn't it?"

"Oh shit, really?" Alfred gasped, leaning partway into Ivan's lap to look closer at the clock on the little table. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, sulking at the realization as Ivan sat perfectly still over him. "You're right.. We've got only 45 minutes left, big guy."

"It appears that way," Ivan murmured softly, eyes slowly grazing up Alfred's body when the vibrant young man sat up straight again with a sly grin. They stared at each other for a moment, before Alfred stood up and gave Ivan an even better view of his lithe form.

"Well, you know, it won't be the full package, but I wouldn't mind demonstrating a few dances for you," Alfred hummed, gently pushing himself between Ivan's barely parted legs, coaxing him to open up as he invaded Ivan's personal space. The older man didn't stop him, a rosy dust on his cheeks when Alfred dragged a hand up and down himself, dragging Ivan's gaze along wherever it went. Ivan swallowed.

"I think I might like that."

"Perfect," Alfred chuckled softly, pulling away to get his bag. "Do you have any speakers I could use for my music? Or any preference on clothes? I got anything you could want, some slutty dressy things or maybe even tight leather, if you're into that?"

"I think I'm a little too old for such adventurous things," that breathy laughter never ceased to make Alfred's heart trip, and Ivan's shy mannerisms certainly wasn't helping with Alfred's excitement. He almost wanted to pounce the old man that had taken him in for the evening, maybe kiss him up and down until those worried wrinkles eased into the crinkled corners of an honest smile. "I think I'd rather you use the clothes you're wearing now."

"Fine by me."

"Let me go get my wallet. I think you should be able to use the stereo by the TV for music? I'm not sure. You're young though, I think you'll be able to figure it out," Ivan teased as he stood up again and moved towards the entryway, Alfred giving him an honest chuckle as he picked out a good playlist for his performance. The bubbly, giddy feeling of excitement in his chest made him sway his hips, getting into a groove as he hooked up the music and waited, starting up the first song when he heard Ivan return to his seat. "Alf-"

The music hushed Ivan up instantly as Alfred started to move in earnest, grinding his hips against the air in slow and sexy circles, getting down low before swirling his way up. Ivan could only stare in a stupefied state of shocked arousal as he watched the fabric of Alfred's tight jeans stretch around Alfred's ass as it swayed this way and that, drawing him into the hypnotic rhythm of the music with each accented swish. The blond slowly start incorporating more of his body into the movement, dipping his shoulder down and pulling it up to the pulse of the song, letting his jacket slip down from his frame. It made a soft thud off to one side when Alfred finished with it, and Ivan only stared at it for a moment before that hot body refocused his gaze on the dancer in front of him.

Alfred lifted his arms over his head, mussing his hair up as he continued to move and swirl his plush hips about, his shirt hiking up just barely enough to give Ivan a nice peek at Alfred's flexible spine as it dipped into his round ass. The older man lifted his knees up close to his chest, curling up in a fetal position on the couch as he continued to stare, trying to at least somewhat hide his growing erection. Alfred was hardly even doing anything scandalous, but it had been so long since Ivan had even seen someone as remarkably beautiful move like that just for him…

Turning around to face Ivan with the most seductive grin the man had seen in a while, Alfred crossed his arms and reached down for his shirt, pinching the edges before lifting the material slowly over his head. Muscles rippled on his smooth stomach as he arched his back, Ivan watching the retreating cloth with interest as Alfred undressed before him. Tossing the shirt aside, Alfred prowled closer to Ivan, nothing but lanky muscles and perky nipples as he stalked over.

"Liking it, hon'?" Alfred asked smoothly, caressing all of his sculpted contours as Ivan watched him in mesmerized silence. The man eventually worked the clasp on his wallet open, glancing at the contents before pulling out two twenties. Alfred accepted the cash with a giggle and stuff the bills into his boxers, moving away again as the song transitioned to the next one in the playlist. In the quiet moment that followed, Ivan thought he heard the creaking of an opening door from down the hall, but Alfred's hot body demanded all of his attention.

He refused to acknowledge the hand he let wander down to relieve the itch in his pants. Speaking of pants, Alfred undid his fly and turned around again with a little swirl of his hips, Ivan watching as Alfred hooked his thumbs into his belt loops. Bending forward slowly, his pudgy ass jiggled slightly when it was freed of the confines of his skinny jeans, the material bunching around his thighs as Alfred tugged them lower and lower. When the jeans were finally off completely, Alfred straightened his back and stood up slowly, letting each vertebrate stack cleanly on top of the last in the most exquisite and exotic body roll Ivan could imagine.

He couldn't contain the small squeaky groan of pleasure as he focused on the silky underwear that clung so perfectly to the curve of that bubble butt…

But, the erotic and heady atmosphere disappeared the moment Alfred attempted to step out of his pants, a blur of brown fluff sprinting from behind Ivan's couch to rub itself all over the stripper's leg. Both men were shocked into attention as Alfred fumbled for balance at the sudden intrusion, wobbling and eventually toppling over onto the rug. Ivan gasped and was instantly at his side, blushing at fretting over him. "A-are you alright?" he asked worriedly, the affectionate cat moving away from Alfred's tangled legs to rub up against Ivan's body instead.

"Yeah- sorry, I just-" Alfred wheezed, flushed hot from such an embarrassing event. He untwisted himself and sat up as Ivan took the heavy ball of fur in his arms, the cat mewing and purring up a storm. "He just startled me..."

"Kolya is definitely affectionate," Ivan giggled softly at Alfred's expense, the stripper looking rather ridiculous with the blush and lack of modesty where he was sprawled out on the floor. "He must have just woken up."

"You didn't tell me you had a cat," Alfred sulked, hunching in on himself in embarrassment as he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to hide from Ivan's teasing laughter. The old man chuckled for a moment, scratching his pet under the chin before whistling out a few notes….

Leaving Alfred to gawk at the fluffy animals that came running down the hall towards them, all of them leaping up onto Ivan, mewing socially for the old man. As Ivan imitated their meowing in a conversational manner, something swelled in Alfred's heart and he for some reason just wanted to reach out and grab Ivan and maybe make him mewl because of  _something else_ …

"Didn't you see their food bowls in the kitchen? I have five," Ivan giggled and scooped the animals up into his arms, giving them each a kiss on the head as they meowed and purred collectively. He went down the line, introducing Alfred to them all. "The one who tripped you is Kolya, this one is Misha, Fjodor and Vassily are from the same litter, and the tiny one is Motya."

Alfred blinked and then relaxed as Ivan released his pets, the cats meowing and rubbing up against Alfred curiously. "Haha! They're all so cute! So, Ivan, guess that means you're like one of those crazy old cat ladies!" he chuckled, petting them all before standing up to turn off his music. "Though I don't know about you, but I guess they sorta killed the mood, didn't they?"

Ivan blushed and nudged his pets aside, standing up with some troubles involving the bulge in his pants… He reached out and hooked his pointer finger into the elastic waistband of Alfred's underwear, pulling on them just slightly. "Not necessarily… But… perhaps, we could- ah, move somewhere more private?" he offered weakly, mentally berating himself for being so forward… He probably came off as predatory and creepy and he couldn't meet Alfred's gaze when the blond glanced back at him from over his shoulder.

He certainly couldn't meet his gaze when Alfred agreed and tugged him along to his bedroom.

* * *

"Just lie back," Alfred encouraged, unzipping one of the pockets in his little duffle bag, just to make sure he had everything. He'd already decided an hour ago that he wouldn't mind giving a little extra, if Ivan agreed. "For that generous tip you gave me, I think you deserve at least a lap dance."

"You really do not have to if you do not want to," Ivan stammered, wringing the worn material of his scarf in his hands as he fidgeted. Eventually he sank down on the soft mattress, Alfred turning around and prowling over to him again. He was wholesomely unprepared to have his shirt grabbed and then be pushed down onto his back, staring up at the stripper as Alfred mounted him.

"Just relax… I know what I'm doing," Alfred cooed gently down at him, making sure Ivan was pinned and comfortable before turning himself around, waving that perky ass right in Ivan's face. The man blushed and gripped the sheets tightly, his worry wrinkles deepening slightly as he resisted the urge to reach up and touch the hot blond.

And then Alfred started to move.

He started making little circles in the air with his ass, twerking it every so often to make Ivan hitch in a nervous breath. Ivan simply couldn't look away, mesmerized by the swishing and swaying of flesh right over his clothed erection… That disappeared from his vision when Alfred ground down lewdly on Ivan's crotch, rubbing and gyrating against him. The smooth silk of his underwear slid over his canvas pants and Ivan couldn't stop the groan from escaping him.

Alfred sighed happily, thankful for some blissful friction as he stimulated and abused Ivan's sensitive body, working him until he swore Ivan was almost begging for release. "Ahhh," he hummed softly a moment later, smirking at the clock as he continued to rock and roll his hips on Ivan. "Seems like we're out of time for your session, Mister Ivan…"

"O-oh," the dismayed little noise sounded so upset by the news, but eventually turned into a pleasured grunt as Alfred continued to move. He left Ivan to squander in his confusion, enjoying his ride on the older man before finally gathering enough confidence to pop the question.

"Hey, how about this, Mister Ivan," Alfred groaned and rolled his hips playfully, smiling to himself as Ivan just shook under him. "Since it's your  _big_  day and all, and you've been such a  _pleasure_  working with this evening…"

Leaving Ivan hanging in suspense, Alfred gave him one last little booty swirl before getting up, trotting over to his bag to fetch supplies. Nothing beat the good ol' condom and lube duo! "I thought maybe you might enjoy a little  _after party_  gift… What do you say? Wanna tap it?" he grinned cheekily, gesturing with a wave to his fine ass. Ivan swallowed thickly, but his throat remained choked up with nervousness as his eyes flitted about.

He couldn't deny how painfully aroused he was at this point…

Alfred grinned and nearly pounced on him when he slowly bobbed his head in the affirmative. But he refrained from spooking his newest bedmate, mentally upgrading Ivan from 'customer' to 'fuck buddy'. He almost laughed at himself, because not once in even his wildest dreams did he picture being with someone twice his age. Okay, maybe he did a few times but he never thought too much of those fantasies. "Well, why don't we start by taking off those clothes," he suggested with a coy and eager little smile, Ivan flinching with nervousness. "Relax. I promise I'm clean, and I'll be on the receiving end, mkay? I'll take  _real good care_  of you, so just relax…"

Ivan surrendered up his body rather meekly at that, just watching as Alfred started with his shoes and socks, even giving the top of Ivan's foot a little kiss. The mostly nude young man kneeled between Ivan's legs, undoing his fly and button before carefully pulling Ivan's pants down, marvelling at the porcelain pudge he found underneath the cloth. The old man fidgeted slightly, embarrassed that he was no longer the muscled stud of his youth and instead had succombed to stretch marks and wrinkles… but Alfred certainly wasn't complaining and in fact seemed to become more eager with each inch of Ivan he exposed.

Ivan sucked in a breath when Alfred cupped his hand to the front of his briefs, eyes locked on it as Alfred stroked and rubbed him through the cloth. "Well, seems like  _somebody's_  excited," Alfred taunted playfully, using his freehand to pop open the buttons on Ivan's shirt. The old man huffed indignantly at the teasing, but certainly didn't complain as Alfred continued to lavish his touch-deprived body with attention.

Ivan sat up a little straighter when Alfred started on the topmost buttons, and then quivered with both anxiety and excitement when Alfred slid his shirt off from his shoulders. He gripped Alfred's hand in warning when the blond went for his scarf. "Ah… I'd prefer to keep this on," he blushed with a little shrug, Alfred hesitating before letting a smile slide onto his face.

"Suit yourself," he chuckled, and instead of taking the second-to-last garment off he simply brushed the long ends of the scarf behind Ivan's shoulders. He giggled, and then fondled Ivan's pudgy chest, squeezing the somewhat squishy flesh as Ivan blushed. "You're really soft, you know that?"

"What were you expecting?" Ivan asked out of honest curiosity, but didn't pursue the topic as Alfred just shrugged it off and teased the sensitive area around Ivan's nipples. But they were both a little too frisky at this point to fully map each other out, and Alfred's impatience soon lead to him stripping out of his boxers, popping the cap off the lube, and squirting some of the slick gel liberally into his hand.

"Gimme just a sec to prepare… Hope you aren't against another show," he teased with a breathy grin, settling his ass between Ivan's legs before reaching down. Ivan didn't protest at all as he watched Alfred start to finger himself, amazed at how quickly he adjusted to one, two, three fingers inside… Alfred chewed on his lower lip, blushing hotly as Ivan stared at him with such a lusty bedroom gaze that hardly matched his shy demeanor from earlier… Trembling with desire, Alfred groaned and drilled himself with his fingers, getting off on being watched so intently.

He even got the added pleasure of seeing Ivan pull himself out into the light to start masturbating just for him. His dick wasn't too big nor too small, and swelled to a girth Alfred knew he could handle with ease, the pink head already starting to dribble just a bit. Deeming himself ready, he applied just a little more lubricant before he clambered atop Ivan.

"Want me to ride you?" he smirked down at him, already fitting his hole to the head of Ivan's cock, pulling his firm cheeks apart to take him in quicker. Ivan gasped, trembling slightly as he tried to stop him.

"C-condom," he reminded, and Alfred hesitated at the word. Fuck, he'd been so eager just to mount the older man and ride him into oblivion that he had completely forgotten the little rubber still wrapped in its package.

"Oh, yeah… You want to use it?" he grumbled, forgetting about how he should have been thankful to have such a considerate partner. Ivan nodded shyly and then snatched up the little packet, and Alfred could only smile at the reminder that Ivan was just as eager and excited to fuck as he was.

Condom rolled on and lubricant reapplied, Alfred continued from where he left off, rolling his hips and spreading his ass until he took Ivan back into him. Sighing blissfully at the pleasurable stretch, he just carefully started to work himself down the hard dick now in his ass, gladly impaling himself on the older man. Ivan grunted happily, lashes fluttering along with his heart as pleasure started to course through him.

With a sly smirk, Alfred reached down and tweaked Ivan's nipples again, relishing in the startled noise that got him. The moan only escalated in volume as Alfred suddenly slammed all of his weight down on Ivan's cock, bottoming out in an instant with a shrill and wanton cry of bliss. Alfred gave Ivan a breathy moment to adjust, he himself rolling his hips around to find just the  _perfect_  angle…

"You feel so good," he moaned to his partner in the act, Ivan smiling kindly at him before cupping his hands to Alfred's hips. The caramel tanned youth laughed happily as Ivan slid him up and almost off of his dick, and then howled with pleasure when he was jerked back down. Bracing the majority of his weight on his knees, Alfred eagerly started up a quick pace, loving how he could feel the curve of Ivan's dick rub against his inner walls and right up against his prostate….

Grunting, Ivan helped Alfred ride him, the young man who bounced enthusiastically in his lap letting out moan after sweet moan for him. He hadn't had sex in what felt like years, and to finally have a warm body become his temporary cock-sleeve made the fire in Ivan's belly grow hotter and hotter until he sure he was going to erupt. Alfred continued to fondle Ivan's chest as he rode him, tugging and teasing the sensitive flesh until Ivan melted like putty in his hands, face hot with embarrassment and desire.

"You gunna cum for me?" Alfred breathed over his face as he rolled himself down Ivan's chest, grinding on his cock as he rubbed their skin together. Ivan groaned, loving the weight of Alfred on him as they touched and held each other like long-lost lovers… The man wrapped his arms around Alfred and hugged him close, jerking his hips just a few times into Alfred's slick and wonderfully tight hole…

He suddenly rolled them both over, splaying Alfred open wide on his bed with a grunt, the wind momentarily knocked from Alfred's lungs. Not that he protested or anything, clinging desperately to Ivan as the man finally started fucking him properly. "Yes, yes!" Alfred mewled ecstatically, letting his head roll back into Ivan's pillows as the man grunted and drilled him roughly into the mattress. His body felt like it was on fire, and with a bellowing cry he was shot into a rush of euphoria, feeling his cum splatter down on his heaving torso as Ivan continued to work.

"F-fuck, cum for me, please, I wanna make you cum," he begged deliriously in his pleasure high, body awash with bliss when Ivan silenced him with a rough kiss. Thrusting in once, twice, Ivan climaxed with a soft moan of happiness, twitching as he emptied himself into the condom.

Alfred didn't mind in the least when Ivan collapsed on top of him, glad to have been used to achieve the other man's pleasure. He ran his fingers through Ivan's overgrown hair, whispering meaningless praises into his ear as the man recovered. Eventually Ivan pulled out and carefully peeled off of the condom, looking sleepy and red in the face as a more youthful glow radiated from him.

He was about to tie off the used condom before Alfred stopped him with a mischievous grin. "You're clean, aren't you?" he mused with a coy and still very much arousing smirk, stealing the latex sleeve from the startled man. He waited for Ivan to nod before he licked his lips and tilted his head back.

Ivan just watched as Alfred drizzled the contents the condom had collected over his face, opening his mouth wide and even sticking his tongue out to make sure not a single drop was wasted. He shook the emptied protection device over his face a few times just for kicks before grinning sloppily at Ivan, giggly and excited. "Mmmm," he moaned, tilting his head back with a teasing little grin. "Now I get to keep you inside of me just a little longer!"

Ivan covered his face in embarrassment, blushing sheepishly at the playful young man. "That was a lot of fun, I really enjoyed myself…" he admitted shyly, and then reached for Alfred, running his fingers through that short golden wheat hair before tugging Alfred in for a kiss. "May I have your card? I think I might enjoy being a regular for you…"

Alfred grinned and grabbed him in a hug, kissing him again and again between giggles. "Of course! Happy birthday, Mister Ivan… I look forward to our next session together."


End file.
